


Thirst || {NSFW} Renji x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Relationships: Abarai Renji & Reader, Abarai Renji/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Thirst || {NSFW} Renji x Reader

You watched the redhead from across the room. He had been slowly getting ready for bed. Just the sight of his shirt coming up over his head, exposing his tattoos, was making you crawl in your skin. The two of you had been so busy lately you had barely seen each other. The only time that the two of you had had together recently was when you were getting ready for bed. 

As he crawled into bed and placed a small peck to your lips you ached. The need for him was growing to be too much. Your relationship had gone from the two of you fucking like bunnies, to this work-life drought spell. He rolled over and placed the blanket over his waist, facing away from you. 

You weren’t able to hold yourself back anymore as your fingers slowly ran over the tattoos on his back, the tribal being traced perfectly. “Doll, I have to get to sleep. I have to be up early to meet Byakuya. You know that.”

“Renji,” You whined at him and watched as he shuddered. He had always been a sucker for your whining. “It’s been so long.”

He sighed and after a second, rolled over to you, a growl sounding in his throat. “It’s not happening tonight. If I’m late you know the captain will kill me.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck as he loitered over you, trying to keep you from continuing. “It’s been so long it’ll be a quickie.” You slowly lifted your head toward him, leaving your lips inches from him, barely touching his. “You can’t tell me you don’t want it.” Renji closed his eyes, clearly trying to keep himself under control, but you pushed further. Taking a hand from his neck you slowly traced the tattoos on his chest. “I just want to feel that hard cock in me,” Your hand slowly cupped his bulge. “For old times sake... Please?”

Renji was having a hard time keeping himself from exploding. A smirk tugged at his lips. “If I make you come, will you let me go to sleep?” 

A chuckle sounded from you as the smile on his face spread more. “Depends on how hard I cum.”

His lips hit yours roughly. “Well, then a deal's a deal.” The feeling of his voice vibrating against your lips made you halt your breath. “I’ll make you come harder than you ever have before princess.”

His words made your knees weak, you were glad you hadn’t been standing up. He grabbed your arm and tugged on you. “Turn over, ass in the air sweetheart.”

You obeyed, and as your ass rose in front of him a harsh slap was planted on it. You could feel his hand run over your panties. He was grateful that you only ever slept in your panties and his baggy t-shirts. As his hand rubbed over your cunt your knees grew weak again, threatening to give out underneath you. His hands grasped your hips and a low growl was heard through the room. “Look at that pretty pussy.” His fingers ran over the side of your inner thigh. “Dripping for me already.”

As you looked behind you, you watched him lick his fingers clean before pulling his underwear down to expose his erect length. His tip slowly rubbed your folds as he leaned forward toward you. He knew he was teasing you, but he couldn’t help himself. “Renji... just fuck me... don’t make me ask.”

Your words made him rub his tip around your folds even more. “What if I want you to beg me?” A devious laugh sounded from his chest.

“Please.” The whining on your voice was back and his tone changed. 

“Please what?” The hunger in his voice had you quivering.

“Fuck me Renji, I need you.” 

The feeling of his cock filling you sent a loud moan through the room. He watched as his cock filled you up, his girth stretching your walls. “Look at that pretty perfect pussy, taking my cock so well.” His thrusts were unforgiving and he watched as you grew weaker and weaker underneath him. As your knees were about to give out Renji wrapped his hand into your hair and pulled you up to him, holding you in place as he hit your g-spot just right. Your impending orgasm sent waves of pleasure through you. “I’m-I’m gonna cum Renji.” You heard a mischievous sound come from Renji as his pace quickened, something you hadn’t thought possible. “Ren, I can’t. I’m gonna-”

He cut you off as he planted a rough kiss to your neck. “You can do it, come for me, sweetheart.” He pounded his hips into you and as he felt your walls clench around him you screamed out his name. A satisfied noise filled his chest, but his pace never changed. “I know you’ve got one more in there for me.”

The overstimulation was almost too much to handle. “I can’t. It’s too much Renji.”

His grip on your hair tightened as he whispered into your ear, the feeling of his hot breath on your ear making you shiver. “I said you can... and you will.” His seductive words had you convulsing as your second orgasm washed over you. At the feeling of your walls convulsing around him for the second time, he groaned, emptying himself inside of you. 

You fell forward onto the bed as he released you. Renji followed suit as he landed next to you. Your eyes locked as he placed a hand on your cheek, a soft kiss meeting your lips. “Now let me get to sleep. I’m already planning on getting in trouble in the morning after this.” He laughed to himself. “I think I deserve it after that.”

You slapped his chest playfully and watched as his eyes slowly closed, exhaustion from the day's events and the nights fun finally taking over him.


End file.
